


Brat

by econator



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Battlestar Galactica AU, Coming In Pants, Jenson is Apollo, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nico in panties, Nico is Starbuck, Nico is a bratty sub, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econator/pseuds/econator
Summary: Jenson is angry with Nico (well, the entire universe, but Nico at this particular moment, due to a little crash), and punishes him with mechanic's duty. Nico finds a way to get what he wants out of the deal.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).

> To vandoorne: Happy holidays! I can't summon the sexy for Toto, so you got power imbalance Jenson/Nico (which is a bit canon). This came out way more bratty D/s than I've ever pictured these two. I hope you like it!
> 
> To F1 readers:  
Frak is Battlestar Galactica's way of swearing without losing their PG rating.  
I know John Button never raced, but different universe, different rules. To paraphrase Marie Kondo, if something doesn't spark joy, fix it or throw it. I took that approach to canon for this fic.  
In this 'verse, the infamous rookie Webber/Rosberg incident has been switched around to fit the Starbuck/Apollo relationship in BSG, with Mark as the rookie under Nico's/Starbuck's wing.
> 
> To 2000s BSG/non-F1 cross-watchers:  
Starbuck is back to being a guy in this fic. Look for pics of Nico Rosberg, especially early on in his career. You'll understand why I cast him as Starbuck for this “ultimate AU” request.  
The pee-in-the-suit reference is about Rosberg's comment to a colleague that he enjoyed the cooling effect of suit urine in particularly hot races. Nothing to do with canon!Starbuck.

Nico hopped out of his Viper, bracing for a “serious word” from Apollo over the incident on their mission. It wasn't his fault that Grit, that frakking rookie they found on one of the civilian ships couldn't fly through an asteroid field without bumping into things. Starbuck hadn't even got to the flight deck proper before he heard his squadron leader yelling his call sign. He kept walking, trying to collect his nerve before turning to face Jenson.

'If he can't fly straight, that's not my problem,' he threw over his shoulder.

'Starbuck! Frak. Don't walk away from me! You can't crash into your wingman on a mission and expect no consequences.'

Nico stopped, schooled his face into arrogance, and turned around.

'He crashed into me.'

'Only because you flew through an asteroid field without talking him through it.'

'Sorry. I was too busy trying to get the six frakking cylons off my tail to talk a baby through doing his job.'

'That's my point. You're his squadron leader. You're supposed to help.'

'And you're the captain, so you get to punish me, not the frakking rookie who can't avoid a collision while we fly between a few chunks of space rock?'

'It's your responsibility as the better pilot to frakking teach him.'

The last three words of Apollo's sentence were delivered in the tone he had for when he was about to explode. The vein on his forehead throbbed silently amid the racket of the flight deck. Starbuck couldn't resist poking the bear to see how far he would go before snapping.

'You're not going to speak to Papa Smurf and have me demoted?' Nico knew his dart had hit home from the way Jenson swallowed. He smiled slowly. 'Sorry, that was disrespectful. Commander Button.'

Jenson's face turned bright red and he clenched and unclenched his fists as though talking himself out of a fight. Nico wondered if he could afford to push the line a bit more, or if Apollo would throw him in the slammer for insolence. He decided to give Apollo puppy eyes instead of saying anything more. If he could keep this mood up long enough, Jenson would come for him. He could finally have the sex he'd been craving since the gods-damned cylon invasion.

'You're fixing your Viper and Grit's,' Jenson finally bit out. 'You know this fleet can't afford any more losses.'

'What, that's it? I'm on mechanic duty?'

'I'd ask the commander to court marshal you, but I can't afford the maintenance crew to waste any time on birds that should be in perfect working order. You're here, or in your bunk, until both planes are flying.'

'Fine.'

Nico walked back to his Viper, set his helmet down on the floor, and pulled his flight suit down, wrapping it around his waist.

'Go take a shower and put on overalls first, you insolent frak. You know you're a fire hazard if you get oil on your flight suit.'

'Don't you have a report to write?' he said without looking away from his plane.

Jenson's exasperated sigh almost made Nico brace for a blow on the back of the head. Almost. He heard Apollo's footsteps retreat down the flight deck, and inspected his fighter and Grit's for damage until he was sure Jenson would be through the showers. It's kind of hard to maintain professional dignity while losing a fight to the only person alive who'll frak you over a workbench when your flight suit stinks of piss.

Nico knew that Jenson would notice his strict adherence to the “bunk or flight deck” rule eventually. He knew his squadron captain would think it was bratty behaviour on his part. That's what he hoped, at least. What he didn't know is what the reaction would be. He'd never seen Apollo this tense and tired, and he had expected to be fucked over the wing before he was able to strip it, fix the airframe, and reskin it. Alas, here he was, suffering the after-effects of two days of bratty starvation.

'Starbuck?' Jenson said, knocking on the side of the fuselage near Nico's head. 'You in there?'

'Yeah.'

'Can I speak to you, please?'

Nico debated whether he should push it with Jenson to save energy getting out the plane. It would underline how extremely willing he was to obey orders, but only when it suited him.

'Go ahead,' Nico said.

Jenson sighed loudly enough that it carried into the body of the plane.

'Where I can see your face.'

Now was not the time to push Jenson for a rise, apparently. Nico let his wrench clatter onto the floor for dramatic effect, and carefully manoeuvred his body out of its cramped position in front of the engine mount. He sat on the wing step, dangling his feet over the edge as he wiped his hands off.

'Kitchen staff say you haven't eaten since you crashed into Grit,' Jenson said, crossing his arms over his chest.

'I had rations in my locker.'

'Why?'

'Stashed them away when we redistributed food between the ships. Needed something to trade for booze when I wanted to let loose.'

'You know that wasn't what I meant.'

Nico tipped his head to the side.

'You said bunk or flight deck. I didn't hear you say cafeteria, so I didn't go there.'

'Gods!' Jenson turned away from Nico, balling his fists behind his head. He turned back toward Nico and jabbed a finger into his chest. 'You just can't stop yourself from being unreasonably pedantic, can you?'

Nico stared intently into Jenson's eyes, counting slowly in his head as he waited for him to snap. He probably deserved the punch, if it was coming. This was bratty, even for him, and he knew it. Nico leaned forward to lessen the impact, in case Apollo decided to clock him one. Jenson picked him up by his round arse, and kissed him roughly as he carried him to the workbench behind Nico's Viper. He slipped his hands inside Nico's vest before scratching the length of his back. From how hard he pressed, Nico knew he'd have stripes to display in the showers for a few days. Jenson stood back, panting.

'Cafeteria, now,' he said.

Nico smiled.

'I wondered how long it would take you to come down here and punish me for being insolent.' Nico lifted his arms above his head and making cute face at Jenson. 'C'mon, you know you want it.'

'Is Tyrol around? Any of the mechanics?'

'It's dark enough back here that if we're quiet, nobody will notice. Besides, you out-rank the Chief.'

'It won't stop him from ratting me out to the Commander. Not after I caught him frakking Sharon.'

Nico wrapped his legs around Jenson's waist.

'I guess we'll have to be quiet, then.'

'Fine. I'll undress you, but I'm taking you to the cafeteria as soon as I'm done fucking you.'

Jenson lifted Nico's vest over his head before resuming their kiss, tenderly this time. He ran his hands along Nico's arms and down his back. Nico's skin broke out in goose flesh.

'Oh yeah,' he whispered in Jenson's ear.

Nico guided Jenson's head to his chest.

'Mmm,' Jenson hummed, grazing his teeth over Nico's erect nipple.

Nico squeezed Jenson's shoulder in encouragement. Jenson sucked a hickey into the skin below Nico's areola as he pinched the other nipple between his fingertips. Nico ran his hand through Jenson's hair, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Jenson kissed his way up Nico's neck and looked into his eyes. Nico palmed the bulge in his pants, watching his eyes flutter closed and his lips part. He pressed gentle kisses against Jenson's slack lips as he undid the zipper on his pants. He pulled Jenson's cock free, and started stroking him off. Jenson buried his face in Nico's neck, using him to muffle his sigh of pleasure as he pulled their bodies closer.

'Want my mouth here?' he said into Jenson's ear as he ran the pad of his thumb through the moisture pooling around his piss slit.

'Frak, yes.'

Nico grinned, hopping down off the workbench. He knelt at Jenson's feet and stroked his thighs for a moment before lapping at the tip of his cock. Jenson ran his fingers through Nico's hair, giving him the tenderness he'd been craving for the past few months of constant battle. He took Jenson into his mouth, licking up the salty musk of his arousal as he caressed the sensitive skin behind his balls with his fingertip. Jenson leaned against the bench with one hand, biting the other to stifle a moan. Nico palmed himself as he worked, loving the little pleasure sounds that escaped Jenson every time he touched a favourite spot. When he couldn't stand the jaw ache any more, Nico stood.

'Frak me, Captain Button,' he whispered before he turned around, pulled his trusty bag of lube and condoms out the top drawer, and set it down next to him. He undid his own trousers, pushing them down to reveal his panties. Jenson made a low growling sound.

'What kind of non-regulation, fire hazard underwear is this?' Jenson whispered.

He palmed Nico's arse through the silky lace panties.

'Didn't have anything else to wear. You said I could be in my bunk or working on the flight deck. You didn't say I could do laundry.'

'You're such a brat,' Jenson said.

'I obeyed your command exactly. Captain.'

'Since when do you ever obey commands? Unless you're trying to get something from me.'

'If I wanted you to frak me, were these not the most effective panties to wear?'

Jenson turned him around and lifted him back onto the workbench. He placed Nico's calves on his shoulders before bending to mouth over his erection.

'Gods, you're gorgeous like this,' Jenson said between swipes of his tongue.

'You're a frakking cock sucker, Apollo.'

Nico was rewarded for his insolence with fresh scratches on his upper thigh and a slippery finger in his hole. He lay back on the bench and submitted to Jenson's attention. He fondly played his fingers through Jenson's hair, soaking up the touches.

'Is that all you've got for me?' Nico whispered as he squeezed Jenson's finger with his muscles. 'I was hoping for a proper arse-fucking from you, Captain.'

Jenson nipped his inner thigh, pushing another finger into him and milking his prostate as he licked and sucked the head of his cock through his panties. Now it was Nico's turn to stifle a moan with his fist. He'd missed this, missed Apollo. Missed having Jenson like this – playful, sweet, tender – instead of angry and uptight. Missed giving up control of his body, for someone else to give pleasure. Jenson reached out and rolled Nico's nipple between his fingertips, prompting Nico to stroke his forearm. This, right here, this was what he'd been wanting, but couldn't ask for. Nico couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him when Jenson pulled his fingers out.

'Shh,' Jenson said, pulling the waist band of Nico's panties down to sit just below his arse cheeks as he stood up. 'I need you to be quiet for this.'

Jenson pushed the tip of his prick against Nico's hole. He wasn't strictly ready for this, but the burn felt good after spending so long with only himself for playtime. Jenson gripped Nico's thighs and pressed into him slowly. Nico whimpered quietly, enjoying the stretch.

'Good man, well done,' Jenson murmured, closing his eyes and caressing Nico's shins as they rested against his chest.

'I'm going to come in my panties, if you leave them there,' Nico whispered.

Jenson slid a hand the length of Nico's leg to rub his thumb over his cock.

'I know.'

Jenson set up an easy rhythm, mostly just rocking to vary the pressure on his prostate. Neither of them lasted long. The relief of being fucked, being touched, having physical contact that wasn't about the daily battle pushed Nico over the edge a few moments after Jenson started grinding slowly into him. He bit one fist to silence himself, using the other to stroke the back of Jenson's hand as he came into it.

'I love you,' Jenson groaned.

He squeezed Nico's legs, bit the muscle above his ankle, and thrust all the way into him, moaning quietly. Nico clenched his arse tightly around his prick until Jenson's jaw went slack and he leaned his weight against the bench, pulling out. He bent his head to lick the droplets of come on Nico's panties. Nico dropped his legs to Jenson's waist and sat up to embrace him. He kissed the mouth that still tasted of his own arousal.

'Thanks, Captain,' he said. 'Now, about that romantic dinner you planned for us?'

Jenson laughed.

'Showers first.'

'Yeah, apparently the cafeteria staff on this ship are interfering gossips.'

Jenson spanked Nico's exposed butt cheek.

'Brat.'


End file.
